Sunshine on A Snowy Day
by 1-2-3-la-la
Summary: New title. Second chapter will be uploaded in the next week. Thanks for reading!


Snow,

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own X-men, in any form they are in….oh but if I did I would have seriously amazing bodyguards. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Snow,**_

_**I know this will probably hurt you, almost as much as it is hurting me. But I can't do this anymore. I have given this a lot of though, over the years we have been together. I love you. No, that's not right. I did love you. But you changed. I suppose it's the people you've been hanging around with, or hell…it could even be me. But you're different now…and I don't like it. You're manipulative, rude, and just plain bitchy. I mean, what you did to that Pryde girl the other day…not even I'm that bad. I'm sorry Snow….it's over. **_

_**Yours, always,**_

_**Rocky**_

**A single tear slid down her cheek as she read the letter he crushed into her hand as he gave her their last kiss. She hastily brushed it aside, threw the note on the floor and slid her hand down towards her pocket where she kept her phone. She paused, glancing at the ring on her left hand watching the little diamond sparkle in the sun…she had been so happy the day he had slipped the simple thing onto her finger. That was their freshman year of high school. What silly things they where, getting engaged so young. The fact they had known each other their whole lives had nothing to with it. She shook her snowy white locks out of her face and slipped her hand into her pocket. No man would ever be worth her tears. **

**He closed his eyes, breathed in deep. His fingers played with her, his right hand gliding over the smooth skin on her body… "This is it…" He opened his eyes and strummed the strings of his old and beaten guitar in a slow and somewhat sad melody. He grinned. It was good. He played a few more notes, grabbed the pen from behind his ear and wrote what he had just played down on the note pad by his foot. He glanced at his watch, groaned as he realized that 6****th**** period was almost over, and Wanda (the only Brotherhood member to actually **_**choose**_** to back to school) would hex him to oblivion if he wasn't there on time to pick her up. He grabbed his guitar, slung it over his shoulder, picked his notepad, and headed back to his jeep. Lance Alvers sighed. No way was it healthy for a woman to be that scary…**

**She tossed her hair as she got out of the taxi. A look of disgust came across her flawless features as her icy blue eyes scanned over the spandex-clad group running around being chased by a rather short man with claws. She must be desperate. **

"**Ah…Miss Frost…I'm glad you decided to take my offer. Now, if you follow me, I'll show you to your room." An elderly man's voice floated to her ears. She turned, only to notice a bald man in a wheel chair speaking to her. She gave him a forced smile.**

"**I didn't realize it'd be so…"She grimaced as she saw the boy with orange hair give a wink. "…crowded." **

**The professor frowned a bit. "Yes, well…you are not the only who needs help my dear. Now…I will have Kitty show you to your room." The 18 year old rolled her eyes. **

"**Whatever…." There was an awkward silence between the two as they waited for the petite brunette to reach them. As she did she slowed, her eyes wide, and came to a complete stop, a few feet away from the pair. "Pryde?!"**

"**Eh-eh-Emma? Like,….hi." Kitty Pryde looked scared to death as stared at the tall blonde before her. "What are you doing here?" She tried her best to keep her voice from shaking, failing miserably.**

**The girl before her grinned wickedly. "This is going to be just like old times!" She leaned in close to the brunette, playing with a strand of her hair. "Right…pretty kitty?" Kitty shrank away. Shuddering she tried to smile.**

"**This way Emma…" As the two girls walked away, The short man with claws(who was earlier chasing the children) came to stand the elder man.**

"**Why didn't you stop her Charles?" His deep voice coming out as a snarl.**

"**I believe, Logan, that this one battle Kitty must fight on her own. Now…if you follow me, I believe there is one more matter we must attend." Logan nodded, following the elder man into the mansion.**

"**You were two minutes late, Lance." A very irritated Lady Maximoff exclaimed. **

"**I was busy." He stated. Wanda stared at him curiously. The tone of his voice was almost….calm. Since when has Lance Alvers ever been calm? She shook her head, assuming she was imagining things. **

"**I need you to drop me off at the mansion." This statement caused the boy to lose all the calmness he had acquired during his hours of alone time when she made that statement. "Look, you don't even have to talk to Kitty. Just drop me off and go. I'll try to get a ride from Jean or something."**

"**No…I'll pick you up. Just give me a call when your done." Wanda bit her lip. This was when Kitty's plan went to action. **

"**You know, you could stay. I mean, Some of the younger students do miss you."**

"**No."**

"**But, Lance-"**

"**No. Kitty asked you to do this. I care about her, but I can't stand being used as a yo-yo. She's one those girls that uses you till she's satisfied and then when she's done playing she just eats you alive…like a cat playing with a mouse."**

**Wanda again couldn't help but stare at him. She and the boys had always wondered how Lance really felt towards Kitty…but none of them had come close. **

"**Maybe you should give her a chance….you know…she really does talk about you lot."**

"**I went to Mexico for her. Not for the world, not because I thought we were all gonna die…for her. And as soon as Xavier was done with his little speech she turned to me and told me that when he said some never change, he was talking about me. That I would never be more than a hood. I want nothing to do with her…ever." Wanda nodded. Then she blinked, realizing the normal tremor that usually followed Lance's rants was missing. He wasn't angry…he was depressed. **

**Kitty phased through the door of the empty room, and walked to the other side, in an attempt to get as far from Emma as possible. She took a deep breath as she heard the door click open and half turned to meet her old rival's eyes. **

"**So…like this is your room. Dinner's going to be at 7, and we totally have a training session at 4 in the morning before school. I'm sure the Professor will have your schedule in the morning. And welcome to Mutant Manor." She started to phase through the floor when she heard the blonde mutter a single word.**

"**Tacky."**

"**Excuse me?!" Lifting her body Up out of the florr and back onto the sloid ground she glared at the other girl.**

"**Tacky. This room….this mansion….and you. Tacky." Emma had looked around at everything has she named it, her icy stare landing on Kitty. Kitty looked away, that stare she thought she had left back with the bullying, the lies…and the abuse. The stare that made her feel lower than low, that made her feel more dirt than Toad, that made her want to fight Apocalypse all over again. She opened her mouth to make a statement, but as usual when she was around the White Queen, nothing but a choking noise came out. She blushed a deep red, and disappeared through the floor, leaving a very smug and very evil grin upon the blondes face. **

**Lance pulled up to the door of the mansion, kicked open his door and jumped out, slamming his door in the process. Some how, along the way, Wanda had convinced him to talk to Kitty. And he was nervous. He smiled a little, as he saw her walk out the door, a little shyly. **

"**Like,…Hi Lance." He nodded, not being able to find words. Wanda smiled at them, and walked towards the door as Kitty reached the Jeep. **

"**Well….Rogue's waiting….play nice." She said as she disappeared inside. Lance gave her a wave and turned to Kitty. Torn between telling her to go fuck Mathews and doing the act to her himself, he just stared at her. **

"**I like your hair." After a few awkward minutes Lance finally managed to look at her. Even though she wore like she did everyday(High ponytail, two bangs on either side, and a cute little pink hair tie. Not that Lance would ever say cute). But even though she did wear like that everyday, it had been weeks since he had seen her, even though she had called him a hood, even though he wanted to hate her…she looked incredible to him. She gave him a small smile and met his gaze, her puffy eyes sparkling. "You were crying."**

"**Yeah…we like got a new student today…she went to our old school to…"**

"**Yeah? Who?"**

"**Well…it's-" Kitty stopped mid-sentence as she saw Lance's gaze lift slightly to stare behind her. She gasped when she saw his look. It was the look her gave her when she asked him to the dance, the look he gave her when they shared their first kiss, and the look her gave when he saved her in Mexico. He looked like when he was in love. She turned, to meet the object of this look, and felt like she was going to cry. There…on the top step, standing in white heels, her light blue skirt, her skintight corset, her fur cuffs and choker, her Tyra Banks-like pose, the wind blowing her silky snow-blonde locks behind her, standing there like the queen she knew she was, standing there…the object of lance's stare, the stare that was meant for her…was Emma Frost.**


End file.
